You are the most frustrating person
by julietart
Summary: "Steve noticed how his brows clutched together like two little scared caatterpillars while he worked, But Steve shook off the odd thought and let him self into the large lab." TONY/STEVE the beginning. one-shot


Steve watched him fiddleing with a hologram deep in thought. Redesigning what looked like an addion to the Iron Man suit. The lab was dark, th elights were aparently off and the only lights in the roon were the holograms and the one coming from his chest. Steve noticed how his brows clutched together like two little scared caatterpillars while he worked, But Steve shook off the odd thought and let him self into the large lab. "Stark! they need you upstairs, something about a malfunction."

Steve winced as Tony cursed "Again?" There was some more violent murmuring coming from his mouth before the asked "Where's Banner? He wasnt here too long ao working on... something..."

"Bruce left for a trip to India... Yesterday." Steve walked around to where tony was working over a large desk. He couldnt understand all the numbers and most of the scientific words on the screens surrounding Tony. But steve didn't try, he knew he'd never be completely up-to-date on all the crazy things they had in 2012. He'd learned how to use the coffee maker and thet was enough for him. "When was the last time you got some sleep?"

Tony seemed too lost in thought to reply but instead jumped up and ran over to the other side of the lab. Grabbing a few parts and pieces, he sprtinted back to dump them all onto the desk and arrange them methodicly.

"What are you doing?" Steve was honestly curious.

"Don't interrupt me Uncle Sam, this is a break through."

Steve stepped back as Tony clicked the last piece into place and ran over to the case that temporarily held his latest suit. He ripped a piece off the wrist that seemed to hold small missles and clicked the new piece in it's place.

Tony turned to smile at Steve "Ready for this?"

"Depends what you mean by 'this'." Steve laughed.

Tony pressed a button and the suit opened up for him it clicked onto his feet and wrists first then slowly placing itself around his whole body until lastly the helmet clicked into place. "Watch." Tony opened up the garage door that led out into the New york air. He walked over (more like strutted over) and jumped out.

Used to this inpulsive action, Steve simply followed and watched as Tony flew over to an abandoned office building not too far away. His new addition to the suit opened to reveal something so small Steve couldn't make it out from where he was. The next thing he saw was a small flicker of light by his wrist and then a massively expolsion tearing out the corner of the building.

Stark landed infront of Steve wih his massk already up. "What d'ya think? Amazing right?" Stark was beaming seemingly uneffectd by what he had just done.

"Stark! You just blew up that building!" Steve couldnt ger the words he wished to use out of his mouth.

"Oh Rodgers, There is much for you yet to learn." Tony said as he took off the newly-inproved suit.

"There could have been someone in there!" Steve stepped right up to Tony, now completly out of his suit. The lab's lights were still out and the only thing illuminating their faces was the light constantly glowing from Tony's chest signaling his heart was still beating.

"There wasn't" He replied in a robot'stone looking right into Steve's eyes which were now just an inch or two above his. His face was emotionless but Steve could always tell when Tony was trying to hide something.

"How do you know that? You don't have x-ray vision in that thing." Steve could feel Tony's breath on his neck. Looking into Tony's eyes he tried to remain still but wanted so much to close that inch wide gap between them. He wasnt sure where these new thoughts were coming from, Just recently he was so aggrivated by Stark he wanted to rip his hair out.

"I bought that building, when I first built Stark Tower." Tony turned his head to look out the large garage door . Steve watched the muscles in his neck move and noticed that Tony must not have shaved in several days. "As target practice."

Tony turned his head back to look at Rodgers. This time, because the were so close their cheeks brushed bringing a wild red color onto Steves face. Tony gazed into Steve's eyes, now glowing blue from the light, trying to plan his next move.

But he didn't have to.

Neither knew who really moved first but it seems the gravity between them alone pulled their lips together. Steve slowly wrapped his arms around the man as he did the same to him. They pulled each other closer, finally closing the gap.

Aftr what could have been hours, days, or only minutes they pulled apart and looked at each other. Neither wanted the minute to end.

Hearing the elevtor ding, The quickly jumped apart, finaly coming to reality. Natasha Jumped out of the elevator followed by Clint "Did you hear that Explosion?"

The two new arrivals noticed the awkward air in the room and asked "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it." Stark said Looking back at Steve who couldn't seem to speak.

"The get upstairs. The entire 14th floor has no power." Natasha orderd.

"As you wish." He usherd the two back into the elevator. And as the doors lid silently shut he sent a quick wink Steve's way.


End file.
